


The Battle

by foxymoley, NadiaHart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Big Brother Gabriel, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, Fan Art, Human Castiel, Inspired by Art, Kid Castiel (Supernatural), Kid Castiel/Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Dean Winchester, Make Believe, Other, Pirate Dean, Play Time, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, captain Cas, extreme fluff, spnfluffbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaHart/pseuds/NadiaHart
Summary: The silence should have been Gabriel’s first sign that something was off. When you have two six-year-old boys in the house, it should never, ever, not even for one moment, be quiet.





	The Battle

**Author's Note:**

> _The Battle_ is a ficlet written in response to the adorable art (included in the fic) by [@FoxyMoley](https://foxymoley.tumblr.com/post/171387382628/spnfluffbingo-filling-the-pillow-fort-square-on) who is taking part in the 2018 SPNFluffBingo challenge.
> 
> A big huge thank you to my family over at the [ProfoundBond Discord](https://discord.gg/dPjdRtF), without you guys I don't think I'd write half as much as I do. Click the link and see what we are all about!

The silence should have been Gabriel’s first sign that something was off. When you have two six-year-old boys in the house, it should never, ever, not even for one moment, be quiet. He was just slicing the crust off the third peanut butter and jelly sandwich when a resounding crash erupted from the living room. The squeals of laughter and patter of two sets of tiny feet quickly followed.

Setting down the knife, Gabriel grabbed the platter piled high with pb&j sandwiches cut into little triangles, slices of veggies, and two juice boxes before heading towards the sounds of battle. Rounding the corner, he steps into what could only be the scene of an epic land versus sea battle.

The couch is completely upturned, pillows and blankets stacked here and there, making a makeshift fort. His baby brother is standing in the belly of the couch, the broom for the deck cradled between his knees as he makes the clomping noises of a great steed. On the other side of the room, a stick is taped to the play table with a pair of his sister Anna’s underpants waving like a flag. Cas lifts his tiny fist and puts it to his lips before imitating a trumpet noise.

“REINFORCEMENTS!” he shouts, pointing one tiny finger at Gabriel. “My army will be able to fight another day!”

“Nooooo!” Dean shouts from his perch on the green and yellow play table. He too shoves his arm in the air, a plastic pirate hook covering his small hand, and declares “Can’t you see my first mate Gabe the Great brings me, Pirate Captain Dean the Dangerous, a feast so that I can overthrow you, Cas? The treasure is mine!”

“That’s not true!” Cas shouts, panic edging into his little voice. His folded paper hat slips off his head as he balls up his fist. “You’ll never take Fort Angel Haven or its treasure! I’m the captain of this army; I won’t let you.” He sticks his tongue out. “They gave me awards for being good at being in charge,” Cas says pointing at the soda pop pins stuck to his shirt. He turns his big blue eyes on Gabe, and it’s totally not fair how quickly Gabe wants to give his little brother anything the boy asks for. “Didn’t they, Gabe?”

Before he can respond Dean cuts in. “Those are just soda tops!” Dean counters loudly, his little wooden sword drooping. “Tell him those are soda top buttons!”

“Boys, if you can’t play nicely together, you can’t play at all,” Gabe says fondly. He wraps one arm around Dean and helps the boy off the table before setting their snack down. “Come eat lunch, and we can all talk battle plans.”

“I don’t need a plan!” Dean says as he lifts a triangle sandwich and takes a big bite. “I’m a pirate, and pirates always win!”

“Well, I’m an angel and… and… and a Captain, and we win too!” Cas says his little fists balled around the slices of red pepper he loves so much.

“Noooo.” Dean rolls his eyes, his entire head moving with the motion. “You’re named after an angel. That doesn’t make you one!” he says with maybe a little more anger than he had intended.

As soon as the words are out of Dean’s mouth, Gabe can tell the boy is aware he may have crossed a line. Cas’s bottom lip juts out, his eyes go wide with hurt, and his head drops. The little half-bitten strips of red pepper fall to the table as Cas loses his grip on them.

Before Gabe can intervene, Dean’s up on his feet and scuttling around the play table. He flops back down on the ground next to Cas and drops his little arm across the other boy’s shoulders.

“Sorry, Cas, sorry,” Dean whispers softly. “Here, sorry, sorry.” He offers his half-eaten sandwich to Cas, who sniffles and takes it, bringing it to his mouth and nibbling it as Dean coos. “It’s grape, grape’s the best flavor, right?” Cas gives a slow nod, and Dean smiles over the top of his shaggy head. “You might not be a real angel, Cas, but you can be  _my_  angel.”

“Your guardian angel?” Cas asks, looking up, his nose pink and grape jelly smeared on the corner of his mouth.

“Yeah! Of course! We can fight the evil Pirate King Gabe together!”  

Both boys turn their calculating gazes on him. “Why am I suddenly the evil pirate?” Gabe asks.

“‘Cause you’re old!” they say in unison before devolving into a fit of giggles again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you liked this little fic comment and kudo will go a long way for encouragement. Please give the artists [@FoxyMoley](https://foxymoley.tumblr.com/post/171387382628/spnfluffbingo-filling-the-pillow-fort-square-on) a follow on Tumblr she posts adorable art like this all the time.
> 
> You can chat me up on my [Tumblr](https://hartlessfiction.tumblr.com), I'm very chatty come say Hi.
> 
> This fic was encouraged by my family over at the [ProfoundBond Discord.](https://discord.gg/dPjdRtF)


End file.
